


The Vampire imprint

by Something_new



Series: SoulmateVerse [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_new/pseuds/Something_new
Summary: The wolf-pack has always known whether they'll imprint or not. They just had to look at their wrists. The first words their imprint is ever gonna say to them are written there. Then what does it mean when Jacob's wrist has the words 'yeah, I'm a vampire'
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SoulmateVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180484
Kudos: 1





	The Vampire imprint

He's been born like this.

He remembers what he thought of it when he was a child. He used to think he was so cool. Proclaiming to the world he was different.

'Yeah, I'm a vampire', these are the words written on his skin. The inside of his wrist. The words have always been there. But their meaning changed.

His friends didn't have anything written on their wrists. He used to think it was because he was special. Now he knows it's because he is cursed.

He used to look at those words like they were magic, and they were. But not the good kind. His dad looked sorry for him, he remembers, whenever he saw him running his hands reverently over them.

Once he became a werewolf though, he understood what those words were. Those were the first words his imprint would ever say to him.


End file.
